1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for separating a metallic braid from a core wire of a coaxial cable, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro coaxial cables are widely used in signal transmission for its small size, high tensile strength, good performance of electrical specification and Anti-EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference). FIGS. 1 and 2 of attached drawings show a micro coaxial cable 1 comprising an inner conductor 11 surrounded by an insulating jacket 12, a metallic braid 13 surrounding the insulating jacket 12 and an insulating sheath 14 encompassing the coaxial cable 1.
The electrical connection between a coaxial cable and an electrical connector is done by means of soldering or Insulation Displacement Contact (IDC) technique. The IDC technique is not proper for the micro coaxial cable, for when the insulating sheath 14 and the insulting jacket 12 are fierced through by sharpened edges of a conductive contact of an IDC type connector, both the inner conductor 11 and the metallic braid 13 are simultaneously contacted by the contact. Hence it is necessary to separate the metallic braid 13 and the inner conductor 11 before the coaxial cable is soldered to the connector. Heretofore, the cables are separated by hands in a one by one fashion, it is both time and labor consuming because the metallic braid 13 consists of a lot of copper wires, and the diameter of each wire is only about 0.025-0.05 mm. Moreover, the quality is poor when it is done purely by hands. Thus, it is necessary to provide an apparatus and method to separate the core wire from the metallic braid of a coaxial cable when the coaxial cable is connected to an electrical connector.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for separating the metallic braid from the core wire of a coaxial cable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for separating the metallic braid from the core wire of a coaxial cable in connecting the coaxial cable to a printed circuit board (PCB).
To achieve the above objects, a method in accordance with the present invention for separating a metallic braid from a core wire of a micro coaxial cable during connecting the cable to a PCB comprising the following steps: (i) extending the coaxial cable through corresponding hole formed in the PCB; (ii) stripping a predetermined length of the sheath of the coaxial cable to expose the metallic thread; (iii) providing a rotiform brush mechanism comprising a rotiform brush, a spin shaft extends through the rotiform brush and an electrical motor for urging the spin shaft and the brush to rotate, the rotiform brush comprising a circular frame and a plurality of hard brushings attached to the circular frame; (iv) moving the PCB with the stripped coaxial cable towards the rotiform brush until the coaxial cable gets contact with the brushings of the rotiform brush; (v) rotating the rotiform brush to urge the coiling threads of the metallic braid and the core wire in the rotating direction, and thus separating the braid and the core wire along a tangent direction of the rotiform brush.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiment thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: